


You didn't have to carry this weight alone

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Depressing prompts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Mild Language, Moving Out, Stubbornness, ie one swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: "That is a full sized wardrobe.""You underestimate my power!!!"
Series: Depressing prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602877





	You didn't have to carry this weight alone

"You didn't have to carry this weight alone," A raven haired man spoke with incredulity dripping from his words. He looked in through the bedroom door at the woman inside.

"Fuck you. I'm moving house and I'm not about to hire movers when I can just hire a van and do it myself at half the cost!" came the vehement reply.

" _Nancy. That is a full sized wardrobe_ ," The man hissed in falsetto as he watched the five foot woman poking around the solid wooden monstrosity.

"You underestimate my power!!!" Nancy yelled dramatically, throwing her arms out demonstratively and throwing her head back for an evil cackle.

"Enough with the Star Wars reference already!" The man groaned his hand on his face in longsuffering exasperation.

"I. Am. Going. To. Get. This. Wardrobe!" The brunette grunted as she continuously tried to tug at the furnishing. With one final pull, Nancy lost her grip and fell backwards with flailing arms and a yelp.

" _Bri-_ an," The woman whined "Why did I even invite you?"

"To point and laugh and then tell you to either calls some professionals or some more people to help." Brian deadpanned.

Nancy puffed upwards from her position on the floor, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. She flapped her arms once in a display of her indignation before conceding.

" _Fiiine._ Go call some of your _normal people_ friends," she pouted up at him with feeling.

Brian grinned fondly and removed his phone from his pocket.

"You better get up if we're going to get this done by the end of the day."

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt: You didn't have to carry this weight alone.  
> Feel free to make constructive criticism. I plan one posting these twice a week, but I make no promises! Hope you all liked it :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
